


All in Good Time

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [11]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Some things are worth waiting for.





	All in Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two smut fics this week. Here's the second one. 
> 
> This is a continuation of Chapter 8 Little Boy Blue from my other story It Takes a Village.

Truthfully Chris wasn't sure what had come over him when he scooped Ashley up into his arms and carried her to his room. Upon hearing Ashley wanted what he did out of their relationship his heart swelled with affection. As soon as his mind was at ease though ten years of wanting and yearning flared up inside of him. He was quite suddenly seized with a powerful urge of “I need you! Now!”

She wanted him and he wanted her. It was dumb to keep doing nothing about it. (It was dumb that he even had been doing nothing about it.) He did feel a little silly having to put her down almost immediately after picking her up to open his door. He didn’t let that deter him though. He'd simply grabbed her hand to drag her in once it was open instead.

Seconds later he pinned Ashley to the door and the force of their bodies slammed it shut. Grabbing her other hand he held them both against the door above her head as he kissed her. He bit her lip by mistake in his excitement. Though she just gave a quick “ow” and kissed him again. His body was pressed into hers. She liked it if her whines of pleasure into his mouth were anything to go by. This was it. This time it was going to happen no matter what. Nothing was getting in the way. The whole building could catch fire and he would still find a way to make this happen.

“Chris,” she gasped when he pulled away enough for them to breath. “What-”

He cut her off with another hard kiss causing her to moan deep and long. She whined in a cute series of notes as he peppered her lips with kisses and sighed softly when he pulled back from her again.

“I'm gonna make love to you, Ashley” Chris finally answered in a deep, raspy whisper against her neck. He let go of her hands to trail his fingers down her arms to her shoulders then let them wander down along her sides. He massaged into her body as her hands came down to rest on his shoulders. “I'm gonna spend the whole night making love to you.”

He kissed her, muffling her soft gasps and sighs of pleasure which was a shame. He kissed her slowly and sensually as he let his hands feel as much of her as he could through her clothes. A large part of him wanted to tear them off and fuck her senseless right there against the door.

Most of him though wanted to savor it. There was so much that he wanted to do with her. There were so many places he wanted to touch her and kiss her. There was far more to this moment than a quick bit of in and out. Chris was going to make the most of this.

His hands moved up along her torso to the clasps of her overall shorts. He pulled back and smiled. “You look really cute tonight by that way.”

Her skin turned a soft pink “I would have worn something sexier if I knew this was gonna happen.”

He laughed and teased, “Did you remember underwear this time?”

“Unfortunately.”

“I didn’t.”

He’d meant it as a joke but her gaze shot down to his pelvis then back up to look at his face with what were clearly bedroom eyes. He kissed her once chastely pulling her toward the bed with him by his grip on her overalls. She followed obediently as they stumbled here and there on the way. Her arms stayed at her side as if she was too nervous to do anything with them. It was very different then the times before. Maybe it was because this time they both understood how important it was. How much this actually mattered to them.

It was a struggle but he managed to unclip both straps with each of his hands. He tossed them behind her as the front fell forward. Her eyes and mouth widened in a way that told him she had found it as sexy as he had wanted her to. He looped his thumbs into the top of her shorts by her sides and guided her as close as to him as she could get. Then he slid his hands down to the bottom of her shirt to untuck it. He grabbed her sides underneath pushing it up to touch her bare skin. However she stood unmoving, arms hanging limply. It was as if she didn't know what to do.

Chris let her go and stepped back, “Ashley, do you not want to do this?”

“No, I do.” Her voice was shaky. “It's just that- I’m waiting for something to go wrong.”

“Nothing is gonna go wrong this time. Or if it does then that will be okay. I want us to be us together.” He paused. “Did that make any amount of sense?”

“Not really,” she said but at the same time she took hold of his wrists and led his hands under her shirt along her sides. Then she leaned up to kiss him and he met her mouth halfway there.

Chris ran his hands up and down her sides and her hands trailed up his arms to land on his shoulders. Her fingers gripped in tightly. He shifted his hands to her back to pull her close again as they kissed. She made more sounds of pleasure as he grabbed the hem of her shirt to lift it off of her. Once he had done so he took off his glasses to lean over and toss on his nightstand. He grabbed the bottom of his pajama shirt after that and removed it as well. Her hands went to his chest while his hands rubbed their way up her back.

“Do you like this?” he asked shyly as his hands hit the clip of her bra.

“Like what?” she asked petting the hair on his chest. It was nice to see she might actually be a fan of it. Shaving for his last boyfriend had been both tedious and annoying.

“Me taking your clothes off,” he clarified, “Would you rather do it?”

Ashley pressed her face against his neck. “Please don't overthink this.”

With that he undid her bra and together they took it off her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bare chests pressed together, they shared a long, slow, passionate kiss. He definitely preferred it to their hasty fumbling last time he had gotten her in bed with him. Speaking of his bed…

He crouched down to hook his hands under her knees and lifted her into the air. She squealed again and Chris decided that he loved when she did. Her face was slightly above his own and her surprisingly long legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to his bed. He placed his knee on the edge so he could lay her down on the bed with him over top of her. He hoped she found him doing this romantic and not silly.

Unfortunately his knee slipped and they fell down, knocking their heads together. He pulled away and she flopped back onto his unmade bed. Both of them had a hand pressed to their foreheads though neither of them was really hurt. Figures she was right and something had to go wrong. She laughed though so he was right too. It wasn't that bad.

“Told you,” she whispered. He silenced her with another kiss as his hands went to her shorts again. He’d only managed to undo the top buttons on each side but it was enough for him to back away and pull her shorts down her legs with him. Ashley was then laying on his bed, knees bent along the foot of his bed with her feet and ankles hanging over the edge. She was only in her underwear and a pair of gray stockings with frills near the top. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

“I know,” she said teasingly as she sat up in front of him, “Every guy has fantasized about fucking a girl wearing stockings.”

“Not every guy.” That didn’t hold much weight with how breathy he had said it.

“Have you?” she asked as her fingers played with the elastic of his pajama pants.

He didn't answer her. She was leaning close to him with her hands holding onto the top of his pajama pants tightly. She was looking at him with wide, begging eyes. She was waiting for him to give her permission to take them off. She wanted his dick. She had made that clear a few times. So he nodded, too shy to say ‘yes’ out loud. She bit her lip as she pulled them down just a little too hard and he almost fell over but then balanced himself on her shoulders. She barely noticed.

It may have sounded a bit smug but she had the same reaction as all of his partners did at the sight of his penis. Which when boiled down to one word was impressed. He was more proud of it than he had let his friends believe the other day. Seeing Ashley stare wordlessly at it with her eyes still wide, her face flushed and her mouth hanging open turned him on. He felt himself smirking as he placed his hands on either side of her head and directed her face to look up at him.

“You alright there?” he teased, thumbs shifting to stroke her cheeks.

“It’s more than I expected.” Her voice was high and she stuttered a bit.

Was she scared? He had gotten a reaction like that twice before. That was a lot sexier than excitement. She reached out cautiously to take him into her hand. He groaned in a weak way unable to move his eyes away from hers. Upon seeing one hand would not be enough for his dick she added the other with a little more confidence. She started stroking him slowly, nervously. His head was spinning. She knew what she was doing like everyone he had slept with who had a penis of their own. It didn’t take long for her to settle into a steady, pleasurable rhythm. He bit his lip to stave off making any embarrassing sounds. Teenage daydreaming hadn’t done justice to Ashley actually touching his dick. Ashley jerking him off in a way he'd resigned himself a long time ago to thinking he would only ever get to imagine felt just incredible. She was good at it too. Or that might have been his own delusion based on the fact that it was her.

She ran her thumb over the head of his dick, more petting him there than stroking the tip. Her dominant hand pumped him though. She used her left hand to touch him other places. The tip of his dick then down by the base. She cupped his balls at one point as well with just the right amount of pressure. She finally did settle on jerking him with both of her hands though.

Best of all she kept her eyes locked with his as often as she could manage. That is to say whenever she managed to not stare at his dick in awe. She wanted to look at him while she touched him. She wanted him to see her. She wanted to know it was his dick in her hands. She wanted to know this was happening with him. He could see how horny it was making her in the way she looked at him. It looked like she was losing her breath from it as well.

“Hi,” he said stupidly, unsure why.

“Hi,” she replied with a soft giggle.

“That feels really nice.”

“Yeah?” she asked smiling in a confident way and becoming a little more enthused in the motion.

“No,” he said between his ragged panting. She looked confused and disappointed, "It feels amazing!”

She smiled with a blush as she shifted a little closer and encouraged him to move towards to her as well. Her face shifted to a mischievous look. She slowed her pace as if getting ready to stop. He whined at the thought of her taking her hands off of him. She licked her lips then said in a sultry tone, “Well if you think this is amazing, just wait until you see what’s next.”

She came towards him with her mouth already open. He panicked and stepped away only seconds after her lips had touched the tip of his penis. She looked at him confused and disappointed again. That had been a dumb move. What guy jumps away at the sign of a blowjob?

“Do you not want me to-?” she asked then looked away before looking back at him, “Don’t you like-?”

“I do,” he said stepping completely out of and kicking away his pants as a distraction, “Most people do.”

Her eyes bounced from his eyes to his dick as if she was waiting for an explanation. He didn't have one so he swallowed. He didn't know why he had jumped back from her honestly. Nerves made you do stupid things was the best explanation he could think of. He tried to force a confident smile as he stepped up to her again. He buried his fingers into her hair and braced his hands on her face. He pressed the head of his penis against her slightly open mouth saying, "Guess I'm just surprised by how much you want to."

Ashley took him into her mouth so fast he choked on his own air. She bobbed her head and sucked as her hand grabbed the base of his dick. She pumped her hand a little as she sucked him off. She moved quickly as if excited. Apparently she had really, really wanted his dick.

"Ah, oh-okay then," he said trying to get his breathing under control as she took him into her mouth again and again. Her right hand held and stroked him near the base as she moaned and whined around his dick. Her whining caused a vibration that was so arousing he felt his toes curling. He had his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure until he felt her slowing down and forced them open.

He met her gaze directly as she slowly pulled his dick from her mouth. She kept their eyes in contact as she lapped at the tip. Still as she twisted her tongue around the head and then down the shaft she looked right into his eyes. She only looked away at one point to watch his dick as she jerked him off. It was not uncommon for a partner to admire his cock because again it was something but Ashley doing it lit a fire in him that could level forests.

She turned very red and giggled a bit as she looked up at his face again. They kept their eyes locked onto one another as she slid his dick back into her mouth. She looked so small. Chris felt so big in comparison. His fingers tightened in her hair.

They stared at each other for a moment longer and then his head fell back. He shut his eyes tightly and began to thrust gently. She responded positively with a satisfied hum. So he thrust harder, pulling her head closer to him. He continued to build up his speed and holding more tightly to her head. She made so many wonderful noises around his cock as they moved. The stroking from her hand slowed but was still there and eventually she reached up to fondle his balls.

"Ah fuck, Ashley!" He heard her gag as he increased in speed. Rather than pull away though she became more enthusiastic. It felt so good. His body was hot and tensing and...

"No!" He said out loud as he yanked himself from her just in time to stop himself from cumming. He took a large step back once she was off him breathing hard and heavy. He had also released her and he hoped he hadn't done something stupid like shove her away. That was too close though. He'd actually almost cum in her mouth right then and there.

Now that would have been embarrassing.

She didn't look upset. She did seem a bit concerned though. Probably because of what he had yelled when he yanked away. "No," was only considered a sexy word in very specific circumstances.

"I'm sorry," she said looking embarrassed, "What did I- What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. You didn't do anything. That was fantastic!" He took a very deep breath. He felt in that moment like if the wind blew too hard on his crotch he would cum, let alone if Ashley touched him, "I just want go down on you now."

He felt as surprised when he said it as she looked. He swallowed and his body temperature doubled. Her face shifted from surprise to a kind of shy look of desire. She ran her hands on her thighs nervously. She played with the tops of her stockings when her hands reached them then slid her fingers along her legs. She did this a few times as her gaze bounced from his face to the floor and back to him. She was definitely on-board with this idea.

“Okay then,” she said hooking her thumbs into her underwear to take them off. She did it very slowly and he couldn’t tell whether she was trying to be sexy or if she was that shy. Either way she was excited about it. He felt obligated to now. Not that he didn’t want to do it. He loved going down actually. He was good at it too.

Maybe that was the problem here. He prided himself on being good at this. Even if he could only really be considered passable at all other sexy stuff, Chris was practically an expert at oral sex. He knew what he was doing when he went down. He liked giving too. Most of his previous partners had cited him as being very generous when it came to sex.

Ashley though… It was probably a terrible thing to think but seeing as she was transgender Chris had no idea how to go down on Ashley. True everyone was different with what is was they liked but that didn’t mean there wasn’t any standard here. Most cis men liked certain things and most cis women liked certain things. Gauging more specifics was learned over time but Chris didn’t even know where to start with her. Did she want it like a lady does because that's what she was or did she want it like a guy does because she had a penis? Should he ask her first or should he just guess?

He watched her bring her knees to her chest to pull her underwear off. She tossed them to the side then sat up at the foot of his bed. She kept her hands in her lap and her knees together. He chuckled gently. He dropped to kneel down in front of her. He kissed her sensually as his hands landed on her knees and he ran them up her thighs. Her hands came up to brace on his face as they kissed slowly. He curled the fingers of both his hands between her closed thighs as her slid them back down her legs. She hummed loudly into his mouth. He could handle this. He knew what he was doing here. He tucked his hands under her knees as best he could as he released her lips.

“Gonna be a little hard to do this if you don’t open your legs for me,” he whispered against her mouth as he attempted to push her knees out. She relented and let him spread her legs apart which he had to admit was sexy. She leaned on her elbows. His eyes ran down her completely exposed and relaxed body. Well unless you counted her legs but as cliché as it was she had been right. He could barely stand the idea that she still had her stockings on. As far as he was concerned that part of her could stay clothed the entire time.

He crawled forward to lean over her his eyes taking in her body until he noticed something and froze. Both his face and his confidence fell as a mixture of confusion, disappointment and shame overtook him. One thing he had never felt during a situation like this was inadequate, it was difficult to feel that way when you’re lugging around almost exactly eight inches.

His voice was almost at a whisper as he asked, “Am I not doing something right?”

“Of course not,” she said leaning forward to kiss him once as a form of reassurance, “Why?”

“Well, you’re not-” He swallowed then he looked down at her lap as if to draw attention to it. She looked too. There had been occasions before where for whatever reason Chris' partner hadn't gotten hard right away but that was usually because something else was going on with their life and it had never happened the first time he was with someone. Ashley had seemed more than eager to have sex with him so why wasn't she aroused now that it was happening? Maybe this wasn't what she thought it would be like. Maybe he wasn't living up to her expectations.

“Oh no. No, no, no,” she said digging her fingers into his hair, “I don't always get… With all the hormones… It just takes a little work is all.”

“Oh,” he said as he glanced at her flaccid penis again. He slid one hand up her leg towards it. “Okay, I guess I should get to work on it then.”

She looked a little surprised. Maybe she had thought he was going to make her get herself hard but it was about him pleasing her this time so he was going to please her. She barely had time to nod before he had reached her penis. He kissed her softly as he rolled his thumb low on the base. She sighed as she pulled away to lean on her elbows and his lips went to kiss along her neck. His thumb began to run up and down her shaft applying some pressure. She was small. Honestly she was probably the smallest he had ever been with. He wondered if that was from her taking estrogen over the last few years or if she had always been on the smaller side of the scale.

Whatever the reason was she was small enough for his large hand to hold all of her. He peppered kisses on her neck and collarbone. Soon she stiffened a bit. He shifted his thumb up to run along the head of it as he jerked her off. He rained kisses along her body. Her neck, her collarbone, her shoulders, the side of her face, even the parts of her biceps he could reach.

Eventually when he felt she might start pulsing in his hand he moved down to her chest which bulged enough for her to have full round breasts. They were a little small but no less appealing. He took one into his mouth to suckle on. She let out a gentle, “Chris.”

He wanted Ashley to always say his name like that. Breathy and needy. His tongue flicked at her nipple inside of his mouth and he felt her dick swelling quite a bit between his fingers. He pulled back to lean up and kiss her along her jawline.

“Nice to know we're both such big fans of me playing your tits.” He removed his hand from her now mostly hard penis and she let out something like a sob.

He bit her ear a moment before he latched his lips around her other nipple and began to suck on that one as she gasped and said in a whine, “They're just sensitive sometimes.”

“Lucky me then,” Chris whispered against the crevice between her breasts. He took one of her boobs in his mouth again as one hand came up to cup and run his thumb against the other breast. The nub went taut and bumpy from his touches. He saw her head was leaning back when he moved further down her body.

He added in some nips on her skin as he kissed his way down her tummy. Every few kisses he would shift up to kiss her along her ear or her shoulders or her jawline. He played with her belly ring using his tongue for a moment when he reached it. (That was for him not her. Ashley's piercings always warmed his blood.) He looked at her as she giggled saying, “Holy shit Ash, how are you this fucking cute?”

Her eyelids fluttered as she looked away from him as if that was the best compliment she had ever gotten from anyone. He hadn't lied though. Ashley was absolutely adorable in a way that made him want to worship every part of her he could get his hands on. He wanted to shower her body with affection until she melted in his hands.

He slid back putting both of his hands onto her hips. She took a deep breath and held it, preparing herself. Her eyes were closed too so she did not see the devilish way he smiled at her before he bit her thigh just above her stockings.

She cried out in surprise. That made his dick throb and his chest thump. This girl had a stranglehold on his heart. He placed a soft kiss on her opposite thigh then ran his tongue under her knee. He switched to the other leg to kiss up her thigh but never reaching the spot she wanted his mouth most.

“Chris,” she whined out desperately.

“Shh. I’m getting to it,” he teased her pulling her leg up to kiss her ankle. He continued to kiss down her leg softly. Then he laid a light kiss on top of her knee.

“Chris!” She stretched his name out amazingly long considering how short it was as he gently bit along her thighs. The best part was when they got like this. When they couldn't take him playing around anymore, when they were riled up, when they didn't want him but needed him. He released her hips and sat back on his feet. He was consumed by a desire to pounce on her and pin her down. To spread her open and take her. He forced it back down. It wasn't really what he wanted.

Shifting down he looped both of his arms under her legs to pull them up to brace them on his shoulders. He licked his lips nervously. What if he screwed it up? He was still a little lost on what to do. Guess he just had to figure it out as he went.

He pressed a soft, light kiss to the base of her dick. She sucked in air and moaned softly. He lay another kiss just a little lower grazing her balls. She made a noise that didn't sound good. Alright so that seemed like it might be a no on that area. Her hand dug into his hair as her hips twitched. She was done waiting.

He trailed his tongue up the length of her, stopping just before the tip and shifted to the side to slide his tongue down again. He repeated this process over and over again shifting around her penis as he did. Although he never took the head of it into his mouth. He couldn't help himself. Being a tease was kind of his thing.

“Chris,” she whined very loudly. He tilted his head up and saw her up on her elbows again watching him. He kept his eyes in direct contact with hers as he ran his tongue along the tip of her. The lids over her eyes drooped as he granted her satisfaction. He moved his mouth to the base again and sucked in bits of skin as he worked his way up. Ashley let out another elongated “Chris!”

He lay one last gentle kiss up against her belly and another on her dick up near the head. Then he lifted his body up and he slid his mouth down along her. Benefit to her being fairly small, he could get most of her into his large mouth.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth as he began to suck her off, rocking his body as he did. She dug her fingers into his hair and pulled hard. It continued on like that for a long while. She made no noises other than heavy panting until finally she managed to make herself speak, "You're good at this! Fuck! Chris! You're so good! I think I'm- I’m gonna- gon-gonna- Ah! Chris, you're gonna make me cum soon!”

He pulled away fast when she said that. She popped up with a scowl on her face, “Ugh, why are you such a goddamn tease?”

He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a playful smile. She still looked angry but all she did was bite her lip and look aside. He laughed.

He was about to start playing with her again when she pulled her legs away and pushed him back with her feet. He let himself be led away as she shifted around until she was sitting more comfortably again. He would never push someone who didn’t want him to touch them but his mind went to a million different (bad) places at once.

_I fucked up! She isn’t having a good time. She’s sick of me teasing her and isn’t into it anymore. She was just being nice before and I’ve been seriously screwing up at going down on her. I've been treating her too much like a guy and she’s insulted. Now that she's actually with me she's figured out she isn’t really attracted to me at all. That’s the real reason she wasn’t hard earlier. I'm not making her horny!_

However his mind could not have been more wrong as Ashley took his face in her hands and kissed him softly a couple times before she looked directly into his eyes to say breathlessly, “Make love to me, Chris.”

There it was. This was it. This was the moment. They were going to make love. They were going to have sex. They were going to fuck. It didn't matter how you put it because it was still happening. Shock over took his body and he was unable to really move or speak.

"Or,” she said stretching the word out a little after a while of him not answering her, “If you want I could make love to you instead.”

That snapped him out of his own head. "What?"

"Well I'd just assumed you were gonna-" She looked away shyly, "I assumed that you were gonna top me cause I like to be the bottom. But if you want me to top you then I can do that. I can get hard enough to. I've done it before."

"Oh." He swallowed. "I've never actually been the one uh... the one being... Yeah."

"Do you want to?"

"Uh..." Did he..? He had kind of always just taken the role of top without thought in the past cause he liked to be top and none of his partners had ever wanted to switch. Thinking about it, he found he actually did want to. He would swear he felt his dick twitching thinking about a tiny Ashley over top of him, trying to fuck him into submission. He imagined her hands pressing hard into his shoulders or chest or back in an attempt to pin him underneath her. He pictured her trying her best to assert her dominance over him by drilling into him roughly. He thought of her acting like it wasn't clear he could take control at any given moment. It was by no means an unappealing idea.

But that was so new. Too new for them. They really weren't there yet. He didn't know if he would like it. He knew he liked to top and if she knew she liked to be bottom then it was better to stay in those roles.

"Maybe later. I think we should just stick to what we're used to. For now anyway."

“Okay.” She smiled as she ran her hands along his chest. "Then what are you waiting for?”

Chris giggled shyly and felt stupid after. He looked over her body as he moved to climb on top of her. She crawled backwards and he followed after her until she lay in his bed with him above her. He was taking her form in slowly. This was Ashley. Ashley! Ashley Brown. This was Ashley Brown! Laying below him in his bed, wanting him in the way he had always wanted her. That thought alone almost made him cum early again which would have been so humiliating. The part of him that would always be a teenager with a crush was falling apart with disbelief and desire.

Her pelvis pushed up against his and his dick was slicked from his own spit. She smiled widely with a deep blush. He kissed her hard once then he moved away to get condoms and lube from his nightstand but she wrapped her legs around him and held him. That made it a little bit difficult to reach the drawer but he managed. She grabbed for the bottle as soon as it was within reach of her. She tried to pry it open harder than was needed. So much so he got worried and took it back before she spilled it all over his bed. He set it behind him and away from her. He was a bit thrown off by how excited she was.

She kicked her legs. It was cute. It also reminded him she still had her stockings on. He didn't even care that the thought made him moan deeply out loud. She noticed and wiggled under him whining “I want you inside of me.”

“I know. I do too. But we should really ease into it.”

She whined again, “No, take me now! It's what I want.”

He took a deep breath in to suppress a fiery desire building inside of him. Once properly calmed down, he explained, “Look, Ash, I'm- I’m pretty big.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” she said flirtatiously as she started grinding up into his pelvis again, “Long and thick and big! Oh please, Chris.”

"It would hurt."

“I like to be hurt.”

"You're making this really hard."

"Feels like it's already hard."

He sighed, with his eyes closed. He needed to keep himself calm. He needed this to go right! He needed this to be... perfect? Oh god no, that was so stupid. He pushed that thought out of his head.

“We’re not doing this until I know you’re ready for it.”

“But-”

“No!”

She pouted at him. Although running her feet along his legs and digging her fingers into his chest hair, she said, “You get really controlling in bed. It's sexy.”

He felt embarrassed which was so dumb because she was naked underneath him. What was there to be embarrassed about? He focused on lubing up his hand instead. She watched him intensely which made him fumble and drop the bottle onto her chest. She laughed, grabbed it and handed it back to him. He muttered a short 'thanks’ to her and got back to what he was doing.

He froze. What he was doing was putting his fingers up inside of Ashley. He was trying to make her relax and get her slick enough for him to enter her. He took a deep breath and reached under her to press his fingers up into her ass. He bit his lip and so did she as he slid his two fingers in and out of her. Their eyes bounced from being in contact to looking anywhere else in the room. She squirmed and wiggled as sighs escaped her. He did the best he could in stretching her open and preparing her for him to… Sweet Lord, this was all suddenly so very real.

“Okay, I think that's-” He cleared his throat. “I think that's good.

She nodded pulling on his arms to bring him closer. Apparently she had forgotten he had to get himself ready too. Her impatience and need to have him inside of her was doing wonderful things to him. Being the responsible one during this was difficult but one of them had to make sure they did this right. That meant not letting her distract him from putting on a condom and lubing himself. Once done though he had no excuse not to do it. Yet he could not get himself to move.

“Chris,” she asked after he had been still for a time. “Do you not want to have sex?”

“I do,” he said then he continued much quieter, as if he didn't actually want her to hear him. “I’m having a hard time believing this about to happen.”

Ashley grabbed hold of his penis with a shy and excited smile. She led him forward until the head of his dick was pressing up against her backend hole. Slowly he pushed into her trying not to thrust hard. He stopped at a little over halfway in. Any more than that would be too much for their first time together. Experience taught him as much. He had watched her the whole time as he entered her. The way her face changed as she adjusted to him. Nervousness, surprise, pain, relief, relaxed, finishing with pleasure. His body swelled with pride at how she reacted so openly to him.

Ashley's eyes drifted shut and softly she breathed, “Finally.”

Chris' eyes rolled back into his head from how sexy that was. She had wanted him for a very long time. She had been waiting for this. Not just that night and not just over the last month. She had wanted this for as many years as he had wanted it. Ashley had pictured this too and it felt unreal to fully realize and see that he had been a fantasy of hers as much as she had been one of his. He wanted this moment to never end.

But not as much as he wanted to finally make love to her.

He began to move slowly, not wanting to hurt her and it was so hard to keep that pace when her legs lifted high up on his torso.

Her hands went to either side of his face to make him look at her. She stared directly into his eyes as she pushed her body up to meet his. They brought their bodies together and apart rhythmically. He kept their pace fairly slow. He shifted down so their faces were only an inch or two apart. For a while the only noises in the room were their bodies pushing against each other, his bed squeaking underneath them and heavy breathing.

“Chris,” she said breaking the silence with affection in her eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck, “Oh Chris! Chris!”

“Yeah?” he asked. Who says that? What was wrong with him? She didn't say anything for a moment as her panting picked up again.

“You're inside of me,” she whispered between heavy breathing and mewling. “I can't believe- Chris! You're deep in me. Oh Chris, you're so deep inside of me.”

She moaned, “Take me, Chris! Ah! Love me, Chris! Mmm. Fuck me, Chris!”

That spurred him to move a little rougher and faster. He pushed a bit more of his dick into her. He wanted to be so much deeper inside of her. He wanted to thrust himself fully inside of her. They weren't there yet though. She might not be able to handle that yet. Although she may not have cared.

“Chris! It's- That's really- Oh that's, move just like that! Keep going, Chris! Don't stop! Ah! Chris! Chris!”

“I know my name, you know,” he teased her between his own moaning and panting.

She laughed at that which was interrupted by a long, deep moan. She refused to break eye contact unless it was to close her eyes in pleasure. She looked into his eyes as if she was indulging in watching him.

“I know. It's just- It's- it's- It's you, Chris. It's finally you. And I- Ah, hah, hah, ah. Oh make love to me, Chris! Wait, no.” He went still. “Fuck me, Chris! It feels so good. I want you to fuck me! I've wanted you to fuck me for so long!"

"Yeah?” he asked pumping into her again, “You've wanted my dick so badly, haven't you? God, you are just so fucking hungry for it!" he said against her mouth before he kissed her roughly a few times. He knew shouldn't do it but he couldn't take it anymore. Not with her saying things like that. He pulled his dick almost all the way out of her then thrust it back into her completely. Her eyes went wide and her mouth sprang open as she gasped out loudly in what could have been pain, pleasure or both. "Is this what you want?"

She nodded her head vehemently as she panted and he began to thrust in and out of her again, still just as slow and as hard he liked it. "Good! Cause I'm gonna fuck you, Ashley! I'm gonna fuck you so good! I am fucking you, Ashley. Do you feel that? The cock you've wanted for ten goddamn years fucking you?! Do you love it?!" 

All she did in response was whine "Chris" quietly.

"God," he suddenly gasped as if the whole situation was just dawning on him, "I'm with you, Ashley. I'm inside of you. I'm making love to you, right now."

"You are," she whined back, "It's- finally, Chris!"

He didn't know what else to say except, "Oh, Ashley!"

“Oh, Chris!”

“Fuck, Ashley!”

“God, Chris!”

“Ashley!”

"Chris!"

He pressed his forehead to hers as they continued their call and response. His name then her name. What else was there to say? That was what this was. Chris and Ashley. After so many, many years of wanting and waiting for it, it was finally Chris and Ashley. Just like it was always supposed to be.

There was too much disappointment mixed in with his pleasure as he felt himself building to the finish. He didn't want this to end yet. She beat him to it, cumming with little show between their still moving bodies. He could feel her cum on their torsos as their bodies rubbed together. He loved that he had made her cum their first time together. That didn't always happen. She was relaxed, clearly done. But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't want it to end. He continued to thrust into her but held his orgasm back. _Not yet, not yet._

He didn't realize his eyes were squeezed shut until she kissed him and said, “Look at me.”

He opened his eyes and there she was, still looking directly at him with affection in her big, beautiful, green eyes. She kissed him a second time and then whispered against his lips, “Cum for me, Chris.”

He grunted and his eyes crossed because he couldn't hold back against that. It was too much to handle. He was probably yelling although what he was saying was lost in how in the moment he was. It had to be the biggest and the longest orgasm he’d ever had. But then again maybe it was another bias opinion because it was with her. Although it was definitely the loudest so who knew.

Chris was a big guy so he had made a habit of rolling away from his partner right after he finished and never gave himself the chance to lay on top of them. So as soon as he was out of Ashley (she whimpered at the loss of contact between them) he flipped over next to her onto his bed.

He had also made a habit of removing then throwing away his condom right away, taking advantage of his fading adrenaline. Once done he fell back into bed by her wiggling and jittering body. They were both breathing heavily and he was sure he'd never lasted that long during sex either. It had felt so long and too short at the same time. He already wanted more even though they had finished less than a minute ago. Hopefully Ashley felt the same way.

“Oh my God!” she whined loudly. Okay, it seemed she agreed. “Holy shit! We just had sex!”

“Yeah I know. I was there.”

“Yes. Yes you were.” Hearing how blown away she was boosted his ego like nothing else ever could.

Ashley laughed as best as she was able to through heavy breathing. They watched each other with wide, goofy smiles. She didn't even look tired. If anything she looked more awake and excited.

“Hi,” he said softly leaning on his elbow towards her to see her better. Oof, he was an idiot.

“Hi,” she answered equally as softly as she copied his position.

“So that was something, huh?”

“Yeah.” She looked away and then back at him with warning in her eyes. “Okay so don't go getting a big head over this or anything but I think that was the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Well don't you get a big head either because I know it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” They were probably lying to themselves, unless it simply being with each other was what had made it the best.

“Well, that's a relief!” She flopped back. He moved closer to look down at her.

“What do you mean?” he asked leaning over to kiss her shoulders and neck as he waited. He didn't care how sweaty her body was, he wanted to kiss her.

“I mean after our first kiss was so lackluster, I was afraid this would be too.” She looked away shyly. “But it wasn't.”

“No, it wasn't,” he said as he kissed along the side of her face. He ran his one hand along her arm. Once he had reached her ear he whispered, “Worth the wait?”

She twisted around to hug his neck and kiss him. “Definitely!”

“Alright,” he said pulling away from her to sit back up, “The bathroom’s right outside the door if you need it. Do you want some water? I'm heading to the kitchen to get us food and I'm gonna get water too.”

She nodded as she sat up while he pulled his pants back on. “Yes, please! I’m starving and I'm so thirsty.”

He wiped himself clean with his old pajama shirt then tossed it over to her so she could clean off a bit too, “How are you still thirsty after that?”

"Ha, ha,” she said as she wiped herself off.

“Anyway once we’re fed and watered, I figure we'll need about an hour. Sound good?”

“An hour for what?” she asked shifting to the side of the bed next to him now clean.

Instead of answering her right away he leaned down to give her a long kiss. He peppered a few quick extra kisses on her lips too before he pulled away from her to say, “What part of all night was confusing?”

Ashley's eyes went wide and her mouth hung open now that his meaning was clear to her. She played with her hair for a few moments then said, “Oh, yeah. I think about an hour will be enough time to… recharge I guess.”

“Good,” he said grabbing her hand and pulling it up to his mouth to kiss it.

He turned to head for the kitchen but kept glancing back at Ashley as she looked for some clothes to put on. He was totally smitten with how adorable his girlfriend was. His girlfriend Ashley. He had not been exaggerating. He had said the whole night and he had meant the whole night. They had ten years to make up for after all.

And Chris was just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Another happy/weird accident with the word count.
> 
> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
